Log 86
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs Category: Shark's Logs Category: Ratchet's Logs Category: Optimus Prime's Logs 2/9/2013 06:10 PM Having become the base-away-from-base, the subsection of Crystal City was much busier these days as resistance fighters - including a generous number of displaced Crys Guard - and Autobots gathered here. Some abandoned buildings have become storage units, while another was set up into a field hospital. A brilliant red and blue mech was currently walking down the street, glancing this way and that, inspecting the goings' on. In one alleyway, a ragtag neutral was watching this all in agitation. Shark is hanging out at the field hospital, helping out where he can now that he is off of medical watch himself. Ratchet is working in the field hospital and taking full advantage of Shark's presence, using him as a runner, spare pair of hands and note taker Optimus Prime stops at one point, glancing to an alleyway. Then he continues along until he reached the hospital "Shark, do you have a moment? " he asked, glancing apologetically to Ratchet as he interrupts the gopher's work. Shark pauses and nods, "Yes sir." the young mech walks over to see what the Prime need, "What's up?" "There's a ratty mech hanging out in that alleyway. Can you go just make sure he's not in need of anything or going to cause trouble? Dont run him off, just check up on him." the large mech rumbles, a hand on Sharks' shoulder Ratchet listens in casually, aware of the Prime's tendencies to take everyone in Shark glances over to the alleyway and nods, "Sure thing boss." he grins. Prime nodded 'Good mech. Go on then." he turns then to Ratchet "Glad to see you're back from Crystal City. What's the situation?" Shark heads over to check on the mech in question, could it be that mystery mech that had called Robustus to help them out that day they took on Megatron and lost? Or maybe it's someone else. Either way he walks over to see what the mech may need or want. Ratchet says, "Its messy Prime. The place is shot to hell. And the mechs and femme's there are ..well they could use a moralising visit from their matrix bearer, you know? " He looks around to avoid more ears "There's some resistance. But they need help. And the 'cons are starting to bully the locals. "" It was indeed, but as Shark approaches the mech turned, spotting the Autobot. He tensed, and then started to turn to leave at a quick walking pace. Prime furrows his brow "I am not 'their matrix bearer' aside from the Autobots. When the city was neutral, both myself and Megatron were banned from visiting, so that they could avoid looking like they were playing favourites. Now however, the ban is lifted. If i remember right you saw Megatron in the city? I think it is time for me to show up too then." Ratchet chuckles very darkly. "If you call getting the slag shot out of you seeing him, yeah. He's there Prime, both Shark and I 'saw' him." Shrak says, "Hey wait up!" Shark calls after the mech, "Did you need something?" The mech turned again quickly, optics flickering "Err... uhm..." a glance to the busy street "... your guys kind of... threw out all my stuff." he pointed out uneasily. Optimus' optics flicker in pain as he nods "Sorry. I am very sorry. I wish I could truly be everywhere at once..." even if he got KOed by megatron in their last fight. Shark catches up to the mech easily enough, "Pardon? What stuff?" The mech points to one of the now-filled rooms "My stuff that was in there. I dont know where they sent it all." he explained "That's where I was staying, remember? You were there." Ratchet says, "Not your fault Prime. I brought that one on us. But getting back on topic...He was there. Which means if there was a ban there isn't any more." Shark takes a few moments, "I was sort of out of it at the time mech, but tell me what stuff is missing and I'll see if I can find out where it went." "Indeed. I've been in touch with Omega Supreme, he is eager to remove the Decepticons. We just have to get everyone organized." Agreed Prime "What happened on your last venture? Anything of import? "... Oh jeez, I dont remember!" admits the mech "I had a bit of everything! " Shark frowns a bit and says, "Just stay here, I'll ask around okay?" Ratchet says, "hmm. yes, there was. " Ratchet looks around again, for listeners "Met up with a Crys Guard General, retired. Had a bit of a talk, we ended up getting shot at by Cons, then escaping and when I headed back I found him and Cloudlight with a load of Cons. She was disarmed and he was facing down bludgeon in an honor duel."" "An honor d... That does sound like Bludgeon." admits Prime, his optics glowing as he looks ou the door again for Sharks' return "Who won?" Ratchet says, "Neither it was declared a draw. "" Shark runs over to the other two mechs, "Its the mech that called in the medic that fixed up Ratchet and I sir, he wants to know where his stuff went. Apparently our guys emptied the room he was living in." Ratchet groans softly "Think he'll come in here? least we owe the mech is a cube of energon and his stuff?" Ratchet mutters something about checking him over too Prime looks at Shark, his face drawing down a little bit "Yes. see if he'll come in. I dont know if we can find his things anymore but we'll recompensate him." he agrees with Ratchet. He then turns back to the topic "A draw? That doesnt sound like something Bludgeon would do..." he states, suspiciously. Ratchet says, "It wasn't something Bludgeon suggested." Ratchet adds with a chuckle. "The General did." he pauses, reconsiders and decides to come clean. "ok someone may have meddled."" Shark nods to Prime, "I'll try." he runs back over to the alleyway to see if the mech stuck raound or not. Ratchet says, "General still figures it'd be good for the resistance there if you visit."" Prime nods slowly at that "So long as that 'someone' remembers that he's very valuable to the Autobots... and to me, as a friend, than he is dead." he replies carefully, not pressing further. The mech was indeed there, shuffling from foot to foot as Shark approached Ratchet says, "Yes Prime" Ratchet answers soberly, chastised." Shark stops short of the mech, "My boss says to please come over. We'll compensate you for the loss of your stuff. Work for you?" The mech shifted a little bit then nods as he moves to follow Shark. Passing by other Autobots and Crys Guard, he self consciously wipes some grime off his chestplate as they walk along "Sounds fair I suppose. I was away for a few days otherwise I would have gotten itout myself... that and you uy, you're kind of on Crystal City property." he pointed out to the Autobot. Prime shook his head, smiling warmly at Ratchet "Dont act like that. You know I mean it because I care." he chuckld 'Good work though." Ratchet grins back "I know Prime. And I'd give you grief in the same situation." He shrugs "I couldn't just let it carry on, Bludgeon'd have deactivated him. And we need everyone we can get. " Shark looks over his shoulder, "I'm the property of the city? How's that exactly?" "You always do." remarked Prime with a rumble, turning as Shark returns with the mech in tow. The mech blinks, confused 'no, you're ON the property... and oh my." he stopped short, staring now at Prime now from the doorway, optics flickering a little. Ratchet recognises the mech in question "Prime, this is the mech who called Robustus when Shark and I ended up having our little talk with Megatron. He saved our sparks." Shark nods to that, "I told him what you said boss." "Ahh!" remarked prime as he turns to face the two, nodding. He didnt make the mech come any closer unless he wnatd to "Welcome then, and thank you for rescuing my soldiers' lives. They're each very valuable to me. I am sorry too about your things - we tried to ensure anyone who was already here was fine with which buildings we took. We'll fully comepensate you of course." The mech looks at Shark, and then back again "Uhm, thank you." he noted, suddenly quite nervous. "I dont know what the value was of all of it though." "Hrm... Shark, Ratchet, you were both there. Would you be able to estimate? " asked Prime of the other two. Shrak says, "Sorry Prime, I was pretty bad off so only thing I was focusing on was the ceiling." Ratchet looks over at Shark for a moment "Honestly Prime, all I remember is this mech, Shark and pain until Robustus showed up and drugged me" he nods slowly. "I'm sure you told me your name last time but I think my CPU got a bit addled there, what was it again?" he asks the mech. "We'll get you a cube of energon and we get this straightened up." "I didnt actually. " admits the mech "I dont remember my name. " a pause "Energon? Energon will work. Uhhm.." a pause, how much to ask for exactly? Prime himself meanwhile turned to the dispenser to get the cube. Ratchet says, "hmm. Well we'll have to call you something." Ratchet huffs a little, turning to a table and chairs, and pulling some out. "You can all stand but I've been on my pedes and i'm sitting. And I know Shark has too." he looks over at Prime and the mech, trying to come up with suitable designations." Shark nods, "Sitting sounds good right about now." he agrees "I agree. " remarks Prime as he pulls other chairs up too, handing the mech the cube. Quickly the ragtag mech drank it down, his mismatched optics glowing brightly now "Why? We may not see each other again." he notes to Ratchet.. Ratchet says, "Basic dignity. Everyone should have a designation to call themselves and a place to recharge safely and enough energon to keep themselves going. Besides, we may, we may not. If we do I'd hope to be able to call you something besides 'friend' or 'lifesaver'."" Shark inclines his head, "Yeah, gotta agree with the doc there." The mech raised an opticbrow "... you do know that I was intending on recycling your parts if you hadnt been still alive right?" Ratchet says, "and if I'd have been dead I wouldn't have objected" Ratchet replies. "That's the way things work, once my spark is gone I don't care what happens to my components. If they can be used, go right ahead. But in the mean time you were smart enough to realise we weren't deactivated and you chose to help us, not ignore or harm us."" Shark rolls his shoulders, "Circle of life mech." Ratchet breaks out into 'circle of life' ...KIDDING! The mech looks from one to the other, then nods "You take it well. Most people would object to it. " he remarks. Ratchet says, "most mechs haven't scrounged through a pile of arms, half of which he recognised or suspected he recognised, to patch up a friend. Needs must."" "I suppose..." Prime then speaks up "how about I speak to our Quartermaster. You can talk to him and he can recompensate you with fuel or parts as you two deem fair?" he offers. Ratchet nods, already plotting. "Sounds good to me Prime." He looks over at Shark and the still designation-less mech. "What about you two?" Ratchet says, "After we come up with a proper designation. We'll need one for hte Quartermasters forms." Ratchet adds with a wicked grin" Shark is thinking about the name as Ratchet looks over at him, "Working on it mech." A sigh comes from the mech "Well okay then. What about just something simple for the paperwork? I dont know if I'd respond to it again." he points out "What about just Ruster?" Ratchet turns to the mech. "Listen to Shark. You don't want any of the designations I'd come up with." he sits back, watching the two and turns to Prime. "Which reminds me, at some point I need to talk to you about that spark." "Ah yes I do remember that RAtchet. Once our friend here is taken care of we can speak on it. I also have a special mission for you both too." Shark smirks, "Was thinking Rusty, but thought that'd be a bit.. undignified." Ratchet says, "And no. Not unless you've got your spark set on it. Lets try for something positive, upbeat huh?"" Ratchet he turns to Prime."Way to get a mech curious." Looking down at himself, the mech frowns "But Rusty fits." he points out simply "And since I dont think I'll use it again, does it matter?" Shark glances over at the other two mechs, "Well yeah it does." he agrees, "REally your choice mech." Ratchet grumbles under his breath "Because it fits now but you're a good mech and you're smart. At some point you might chose to do something else and at taht ppoint it'll have stuck. And I hope you will use it agian." Ratchet frowns "And yeah it is your choice" "Then Ruster. I can always change it later if its that important to you." the mech remarks. Prime nods, having not weighd in on the issue as he lifted his hand to wave over another aide, having the two of them sent off to the Quarter master Shark offers a wave to the mech, "Thanks again mech." he calls after him. Ratchet says, "Yeah thanks Ruster!" Ratchet calls after him" "now then.. I need you and Shark to head to the Black Abyss. Omega Supreme is almost ready to return to Crystal City but you're the expert, and Shark can keep an optic on things for you. That WAS where those mechs were who tried to push the planet into a black hole after all." Shark nods to the Prime. "That's where the mech is hiding? That figures." "It was the only place big enough." admits Prime. "I also decided I will go to Crystal City as well. Ratchet says, "Hmm. Makes sense for him to be there. " Ratchet agrees, considering the issue. "We can leave as soon as we're packed." He nods. "Lets hope we don't run into any more of the slagging nutjobs."" Shark inclines his head, "If we do, we'll deal with them doc." "nutjobs? Did I miss a report? "asks Prime curiously "Or do you mean those cult members? There's been no sign of them since we bested them and reactivate the engines." Ratchet says, "The cult members Prime, haven't met anyone else worth reporting since" Ratchet confirms." Shrak says, "Same here, those cult guys have been quiet." Ratchet nods at Shark "I'm sure Shark can handle them. There are others going too - Ultra Magnus is bringing a load of fuel to Omega Supreme. On that note... what question did you have, Ratchet, on Sparks?" Shark goes quiet so he can hear this. Ratchet looks over sharply at Prime. "You been having memory glitches Prime? Since that last time you took on ol' Buckethead?" he looks a bit worried "We talked about this a while ago, regarding the research I'd done?" He takes out his portable scanner "Here, let me scan your CPU. When is the last time you had some downtime?" "Yes, I remember the research." notes Prime, lifting a hand reassuringly "You wanted to talk further on them though. So I'm asking what else you needed." Shark gets up and goes to check on things while the two talk. Ratchet says, "I seem to recall asking for a spark as well?" Ratchet adds, amused. "Sit down Shark, you don't have to leave."" Shark pauses and looks over his shoulder, "Uh okay... I just don't got anything to add. It's your quest and all." "Yes, please stay Shark. This is hardly private. And ah yes, the shard of the Matrix for this unknown person of yours. " recalls Prime. Ratchet says, "yeah well I seem to be dragging you into trouble left right and centre. Might as well know why." Ratchet grumbles" Shrak says, "Finally, some dirt on this whole spark thing." "I think I will agree to it though, but if you can get him to give us more information on the patient then please do so." agrees Prime Ratchet says, "Sorry Shark."" Ratchet nods at Prime." I'll do my best to find out anything. So far all I have is ..rumour and hearsay." "Like what? " asked Prime Shark rolls his shoulders, "Tell us what you know doc." Ratchet shrugs "Depending on which file you read or what scroll you access...and i've been over everything from teletraan 1 to monastery records to talking to Robustus about old medical cases to ...well, quite frankly myth and fairytale. and there isn't a whole lot of stuff out there, let alone peer reviewed medical journal type stuff. Ratchet says, "its mostly hypothesis, myth and supposition, although there have been a few spark transfers done. Those are the closest identifyable to it...but that was transferring an adult spark into a new spark casing." "What are the details then? " asked Prime again patiently "Which myths? I admit my own mythology is al ittle rusty..." He falls silent to hear the rest "Spark transfers are usually entire sparks, yes... not quite what you're doing. Hrm." Shark listens on quietly. Ratchet says, "I found one, one Prime, one rumour about a mech prolonging his life by use of sparks. But nothing substantial. "" Ratchet says, "And that could well be entirely unrelated" "Rumor? Can you send it my way? " asked prime, curious "Do youw ant to take the spark now while we're here and I'm not busy?" Shrak says, "You talking about that vampire myth?" Ratchet nods "That's the one i'm talking about. I think." Ratchet nods "Yeah if you don't mind. Save trouble later." Ratchet nods and gets up. "No time like the present I guess. coming Prime? Shark?" Shark nods, "You know I'm there doc." Ratchet grins at Shark Prime stands up then, rolling his shoulders "Okay. Which bed? " he asked readily. Ratchet does a double take, for some reason not quite having expected htat. Which he should have, really. He points at one one of the berths. "That one?" Shark smirks at how Prime just worded that, he idly elbows Ratchet. "Too easy." he murmurs. Discordia raises an optic brow at the surprised look, turning to head that way "Why the surprise?" Ratchet says, "I know, I know." Ratchet grumbles, then looks over at Prime. "I don't know?"" "Well you were the one who was surprised." remarked Prime as he took a seat and lay back. He sighs, and relaxes himself, before carefully triggering the mental locks that would open his chestplate. Shark suggests, "Not every cycle a Prime willingly opens his chest?" Ratchet says, "that too. Hold it a moment Prime, just how does one go about chipping a Matrix without shattering a Matrix?"" Prime paused, and eyed Ratchet carefully "... I thought you would have looked that up." Shark glances at Ratchet, "Got ya there doc." Ratchet gives Optimus Prime a very dirty look. "Do you know how little there is on matrixes in medical literature? Even less than spark extending procedures. "I am the bearer, and evenI do not know." admits PRime as he sits up, considering this. His optics dim as he went still, as though delving deep inside. Ratchet says, "Any idea on the structure? Crysteline? "" "one moment. I am inquiring..." Prime opens his chestplate the rest of the way, the crystal ball within the metal orb now visible for both of them, the light shining brightly enough that the rest of the room looked dark. Ratchet watches Prime, slightly mesmerised Shark watches on quietly too cuz.. well.. how often do you get to see the Matrix? Handling it carefully, Prime paused as he held it in his hands gingerly, even though it was pretty sturdy "Well? What do you think?" Ratchet says, "Looks crysteline...Hang on, let me scan it." Ratchet does a scan of the matrix itself, hoping to get something useful out of it. And noting results for later documentation. "Have you ever had a baseline established of it, and of you with it?" he asks as he watches the scanner for results." Shark idly comments, "Figures it'd be crystal based." Ratchet says, "Well its energy..no surprises there..with a crystaline structure. Hang on i'm trying to find a bit that can easily be chipped or sawed off. I'm trying to recall what they use for diamond cutting..i think its a diamond saw." Ratchet is checking his databanks Discordia nods, then pauses "I am... I dont think this should be done." he abruptly said, his hand tighening on the Matrix "It feels wrong." Ratchet withdraws his scanner and nods. "Then we don't do it." OPTIMUS rather says "There is another way. one that is... less intrusive." Ratchet says, "i'd prefer that."" Shark is quiet since he has no ideas. "Me too. There is the Matrix Flame in Iacon. You can get a spark from it much more easily with the right device. Xaaron knows how and he will assist. He is there." Ratchet says, "i like that idea much better Prime." Ratchet admits quietly "But one of these days i want a bunch of baseline scans." he adds with a grin, almost teasing...almost" Shark looks at Prime the mention of Xaaron. "Hey doc, I'll go with you." he offers. "I'll think on it. Most of the information on the Matrix is heavily classified. Even I can't get into some of it." notes Prime. Ratchet nods "Of course Prime. But we need to start somewhere and